Silverstream's last moments
by Ginakabina
Summary: Just my little dedication to Silverstream...Her last moments.


Okay, If you know me I absolutely LOVE Silverstream! Sooo here is my little Fanfiction of the day she died… I normally cry at Silverstream stories. So my eyes are red right now from writing this

* * *

Silverstream crossed her paws, on top of another. Thinking about how the storm the night before that woke all the kits in the Clan and the feathers on the birds that WindClan eat. She took a look at one of her best friends, Mistyfoot. She was also her cousin. Mistyfoot's blue muzzle yawned, she noticed Silverstream looking at her.

" What, What is it?" Mistyfoot asked.

" Nothing, Just thinking…." Silverstream's high voice trailed off.

" Oh, Silverstream, that's all you do is think. You think of all the fish we eat. About the pebbles we step on. The thunder that scare the kits at night. The thorns that stab our foots. " Mistyfoot teased.

" I have no idea what your talking about." The silver tabby sneered and got up to her feet going out of the den.

She pranced down the slope going down to the river. She stared into the icy river, her reflection showing. Her stomach gurgled with anticipation. Or so she thought.

She swam across the river the cold water hitting her round pelt. She shivered at how wonderful it felt. She suddenly heard the voice of her father, Crookedstar.

" Silverstream.. Were are you going?" His voice called out.

"Erm , Um, To catch some prey!" She responded. But flat out lied.

" Don't get hurt!" The over- protective father purred

She got out of the water and shook her beautiful angelic pelt. She trotted to SunningRocks, were her secret lover, Graystripe would be there. That ThunderClan warrior knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him. She snuck through the bushes and saw Graystripe's thick gray pelt. She scurried out of the bushes her bright eyes glad. He rushed to her licking her face.

" How do you feel?"

" Pretty Good…I was wondering about Storms and Feathers…." Silverstream purred. Her stomach twitched. All of a sudden she let out a yowl of pain. Blood gushed out of her. Graystripe's yellow eyes grew wide with terror.

" Silverstream, whats happening?"

" Go hurry, Get a medicine cat!" the silver tabby yowled.

And with that Graystripe rushed into the bushes. The pain in her abdomen grew tenser and tenser. She huffed, she knew she was going to die. She just knew it.

Her life flashed in front of her:

Her first glimpse of life her father. Crookedstar looking down at her lovingly, his pale green eyes so sparkly and beautiful his light brown pelt shining in the nursery. He buried his nose into her fur..

Willowbreeze looked half dazed at the kitten but put her chin on top of the kit.

She saw her mother die of drowning she saw the terror in her blue eyes as her body sunk lower and lower into the water, Silverstream ; Silverkit then, jumped in after her she quickly scrambled the ice cold water her silver body hit the bottom of the lake

Her foot stuck on moss , Same as her mother .

Her father flung himself into the water after his two girls.

Instead of going after Willowbreeze, He pulled her out of the water. She asked why he didn't save her, He knew she was dead already.

She nuzzled her father, in grief and in thanks

Her father teaching her how to swim and hunt. Crookedstar silently, goofily, pounced onto a crisp leaf. Making his daughter giggle and jump on him playfully. He jumped into the river to teach her to swim. She stayed on the edge of a rock ,afraid. Still seeing her mother die from drowning. She saw her father's eyes stare at her lovingly, then she remembered how much he cared for her and how he saved her instead of her mother and dove in the water.

Her warrior ceremony, She saw her father on top of a large stone . He announced that there will be one new special warrior. His daughter. Silverpaw. He announced her warrior name as Silverstream as she is the stream that carried him down his life…

Meeting Graystripe, She was lazily lying on the cold snow. She heard the ice breaking. Silverstream looked up and saw a gray blob going down the river. She remembered her mother dying in a lake so she pounced into the ice cold river and retrieved the attractive gray tom. Which smelt of ThunderClan. She hissed at him to cover up her emotions of a crush for him. He obviously liked her too. She watched as the gray tom and his friends run back to ThunderClan. She knew she had no chance with him and that little gray kitten was probably his kitten. She sighed.

She was now in the present were her sides ached with pain. She blinked and saw her handsome mate, Graystripe and the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, Cinderpaw and Fireheart, Graystripe's friend. And an un-known dark tabby with large claws.

" Silverstream, were here!" Graystripe nervously said.

" Silverstream push!" Cinderpaw commanded.

She did as she was told. The blood rush out of her, like a stream. Instead of a Silverstream it was a BoodStream. She felt her insides tingle as a dark kit slide out of blood and mucus. Cinderpaw told the large tabby to lick it. He did so..

Silverstream looked at her mate as she pushed out a lighter kitten out of her. She glanced at her two beautiful kit's a dark gray one and a silver tabby, so gorgeous. She closed her eyes, about to die.

Graystripe yowled "Silverstream!"

Silverstream lovingly purred "Good-bye, Graystripe. I love you. Take care of our kits."

Cinderpaw screamed "Silverstream!"

Graystripe yelled "No, Silverstream, no. Don't go. Don't leave me!"

At that moment. Silverstream left Graystripe and Crookedstar and joined her mother in StarClan. And somewhere in RiverClan, Crookedstar's pelt tingled with a sudden grief. As his little angel died.


End file.
